The Three Musketeers
by Dearka'sgirl1
Summary: Shani Andras, Clotho Buer and Orga Sabnak survive the last battle between Naturals and Cordinators. But how do they survive? Will they be able to fix their lives or will they end up alone. ShaniXMayura OrgaXJuri ClothoXAsagi
1. Chapter 1 Shani Andras

What would of happened if Clotho,Orga and shani lived they have no background information. So i decided to write a story about that. Now i call these 3 boys the three muskateers. Don't ask why, it just it's easier to say then their names. So i'm going to start my story at the last battle between Naturals and Cordinators. Beware I might change some injuries or deaths.

Shani shot a laser at an enemy, laughing at the same time. His enemy was indeed Cagalli Yula Autha, who had great amount of temper.

Before Cagalli could kill her attacker another moblie suit went infront of her. At first she thought it was Athrun and then realized the ...Buster?

The moblie suit, it's from ZAFT! Why would he protect me. Is it because he wants to kill me himself.

Shani couldn't understand what was going on, why is there a ZAFT mobile suit protecting an archangel warrior.he really didn't care who this person was.

"whoever you are, go to hell like the rest of those bastards!" he screamed and lunging forward he attacked the mobile suit.

He smiled at himself as he saw the explosion infront of him.

But before he could start laughing, the mobile suit came out of the explosion and threw his shield aside, Shani blinked a few times bwfore noticing that he was in big shit.

The mobile suit was coming right at him, at a very fast speed. Shani at the last moment put up a force field, but that wouldn't stop this soldier.

He was about to be killed, he wouldn't let this person kill him. But his machine was running low of power and there was no more time to get out of the way.

He was bumped away by a mobile suit, a black, red and and white one. The ZAFT attacker missed and turned to blast Shani but, a green, orange and yellow mobile suit distracted it. The mobile suit was being outnumbered and losing.

The mobile suit that accidently knocked him aside turned to him. Shani lunged forward and cut off it's arm, he knew this fighter was from Earth. At Earth their warriors were ground trained so when they come to Space they have no experience.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone call his name.

"Hello! Shani! Can you hear me? Are you running low on power?" he heard Orga one of his teammates yell.

"I'm fine!" he snapped back.

"i was just asking!" orga said as he rolled his eyes.

Shani decided to switch his communication radio, so he could hear the Archangel fighters.

He wanted to hear them scream for help and he wanted to make sure they didn't call for back-up.

He watched the other mobil suits, especially the one who knocked into him. It was fighting off so many ...maybe I should help him. NO SHANI! NO! DON'T THINK THAT WAY! Helping is for weaklings and i am not weak.

He heard a girl scream on the radio, he decided to focus on that (there's nothing better to do). A girl fighting! That's insane! They must be desperate! (i'm sorry all girls out there but shani's like that and it makes future chapters interesting) the girl's face popped up on Shani's screen and he was surprised to see she was kinda cute.

She had maroon colored hair, it was short compaired to Shani's and she had bright blue eyes. For once in his life Shani Andras wanted to actually save someone.

He flew over to her side and noticed it was the mbil suit that knocked him aside and saved his life.

Shani swung his weapon blowing up the mobile suits around her.she turned her mobile suit to see her saviour but, as soon as she saw his mobile suit she lunged forward at him.

Shani didn't suspect her to attack him, she still want to kill me! I'll destroy her, doesn't she know that...i'm so much stronger.

Shani then heard beeping and looked down at his monitors, to find he was running very low in power.

He tried to fly back to his shipbut, the girl intercepted him and body-checked him backwards. Shani's mobile suit flew back and went totally dark. The monitors even went blank.

"shit!shit! damn it all!" he yelled.

The girl must of heard him because her mobile suit paused.

I could always get Orga or Clotho to pull me back but, that would be embarassing.

He didn't want them to think he's waek.

He looked out at his shop, looking around for Orga or Clotho. He saw the girl coming after him again but, his attention was pulled away from her as he saw his ship blow up!

He was stuck! He would have to die here! No way to get anywhere, and noway to resupply!

Then the last idea he had was to eject. What a risk that would be . but would it be worth it.

Shani got up to search for a jet-pack but, there wasn't any inside.

"what the hell! Whay don't these people ever heard of emergencies!" was all he could say as he saw the girl's mobile suit infront of his.

Shani was thrown violently around his mobile suit, she was punching him. Doesn't she know when someone is in a tgiht situation and really needs a break!

But a big blow to his mobile suit made him fly into a metal box that unfortunatley it had his jet-pack in it. (lol! Had to do that) . he was knocked unconcious, on the floor his head was bleeding and his body was twisted. The girl raised her gun to his mobile suit! Is this the end of Shani Andras?

**next chapter is about clotho! Please r&r! I hope you liked it, i wrote it really quickly but maybe it will entertain some of you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Orga Sabnak

Okay my next chapter is up, but i lied it's of orga not clotho. Sorry, but i remembered orga dies before clotho so i thought it would make more sense. Oh well here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shani! Shani! Can you hear me?" Orga yelled into the intercom.

"That dumbass!" Clotho screamed as he realized there was no answer from their comrade.

"Your the dumbass!" Orga shouted at him.

"Ya well atleast i'm not getting my butt kicked by a girl." Clotho laughed as he saw Orga struggle over against a certain moble suit.

"well she just won't die!" he answered

"you should be paying attention to m, not your friends!" the girl said.

_Who does this girl think she is!_

"Wait! Friends?" Orga pondered the statement.

"Maybe a comrade but not a friend." Orga answered.

"Just use that brain to do something constructive." Clotho yelled at him.

"I think your jealous because i'm smarter then you." Orga snapped back.

Before Clotho could argue any farther a certain girl pipped in.

"So, your a smart one. Let's test that theory." She said as she lashed at him with her sword.

_She can't beat me!_

"Orga! Look out Justice at 2 o'clock!" Clotho said.

"WHAT!" Orga yelled as he noticed it coming right for him. He stood his ground knowing he would never ru away froma fight and would die trying. He wouldn't die anyways he was much stronger.

The girl that was attacking him flew right infront of him before the Justice got too close.

_What is she doing! Does she even know he's coming? She's going to be killed!_

"Juri! Get out of my way!" Came the Justice pilot's voice.

"Huh?" she only answered.

The Justice flew away towards more enemy mobile suits, destroying many as he went.

"So you aren't too bright." Orga snapped at her.

"Well, it's none of your business if i am or aren't smart." She answered.

_I knew it she's like all other girls, they don't belong in on a battlefield._

He quickly jabbed his gun into her mobile suit.

_And those girls that do go on the battlefields...DIE!_

"Well, that was quite simple." He told himself.

"You really think so." The girl said as she reappeared beside the smoke.

"What! But how?" Orga asked confused.

"5,4,3,2...1!" Her mobile suit exploded and there was no way for him to escape because his gun was jabbed into her.

Her mobile suit self-destructed sending his mobile suit near another.

Orga peered through a gap in his mobile suit and there hovering above him was the Strike.

_Will it destroy me?_

The Strike's sword was raised and then swung harshly at Orga.

He came unaware of things as he fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yes i know that was bad but my next chapter is Clotho so plz review and i'll get it up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3 Clotho Buer

I need to explain something to all of you since some don't get it. I've decided the three musketeers have had so much of that drug that they can drive mobile suits without taking it (for awhile atleast), don't worry they are still naturals but now they don't have to take the drug anymore.

Yes I've finally decided to update, so here you go everyone my next chapter! One more thing, I do something very shocking in this chapter, I still can't believe I did it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3- Clotho Buer

"Those bastards! Leaving me to do all the work!" Clotho said as he searched for Shani and Orga.

They couldn't of died, the boss must of been lying. Shani and Orga were strong enough to take down all of the enemies.

"HAHA! Where's your pals?" The Duel laughed through the intercom.

"What's it to ya!" Clotho said as his mobile suit dived for the Duel.

"Why don't you just retreat and I won't have to hurt you." Came the Duel's voice again as it dodged Clotho's attack.

"Oh don't worry I can take care of myself. You won't even know what hit you!" Clotho yelled at the Duel.

He was tired and didn't know where his comrades were, also his mobile suit was running low on power.

He started to laugh insanely, making his face turn an ugly purple.

"Get out of here now!" The Duel yelled as he went infront of an injured Buster.

"No way, you destroyed my friends, so…..you can lose one of yours!" Clotho screamed. He was completely convinced that his friends were gone and he was the only one left to take down the Archangel.

He flew at the Duel, who dodged right of the way.

Though Clotho was not aiming for the Duel, he flew right passed it and went straight for the Buster.

Slicing the Buster into pieces made Clotho laugh even harder, he did it. He got revenge but it wasn't over until he destroyed them all.

"All of you………..NEED TO BE DESTROYED!" Clotho yelled through chuckles.

"Dearka! Dearka! Can you hear me?" Came the Duel's voice.

"Too bad, he's gone. What a pity." Clotho laughed out.

"Ysak, is everything okay?" a voice cut in Clotho's and the Duel's conversation.

"I………..the Buster…….Dearka." Ysak stumbled out.

"I'll take care of this one, you get back. We're retreating." Came the voice again.

"Ok. Thanks Mwu." Ysak said.

"Don't tell me your running away." Clotho said as he prepared to attack again.

"Asagi take care of him." Mwu said.

"Sure thing!" Came a girl's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Clotho asked.

A girl's face popped up on his screen, she had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I'm Asagi! Asagi Caldwell!" She said as she gave him a peace sign.

A girl?

"They sent a girl! A pretty one but still a girl." He said as he stared at her.

"Don't take me lightly!" She yelled and with a wink, she attacked.

He sliced her arm off as she punched his shoulder (mobile suits of course).

He was flown slightly away from her, but then he saw the Dominion. His ship was in trouble and he finally noticed the call for help from his Boss (Azrael).

Clotho flew away from the girl heading towards his ship. The Archangel was getting ready to fire at the Dominion. Yet his ship did not move, something must of happened to it's controls.

Before he could think, his instincts came. He flew at the Archangel and was able to get in the way of the attack.

As his mobile suit was blown to pieces, he was flown away.

He felt the pain from the explosion and felt himself go limp.

"Will I suffer the same fate as Shani and Orga. Did my friends and I really deserve this?" Clotho said quietly as he peered around the battlefield. He floated in space but, the Dominion never came.

A mobile suit appeared by him and a strong arm pulled him in. he looked into blue eyes and before he knew it the person put a cloth over his mouth and nose. Sleep quickly took over him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go, next chap they will wake up. Together or not. Who knows? Though I need to ask when you review would you like me to still do each person per chapter or it all mixed up? I need advice so help me up and I guess I'll c ya!

Dearka'sgirl1


	4. Chapter 4 Normal

It's been awhile but, I only seem to write this story when I am really upset. So, as you can see I am seriously mad, which is making me update. I also have gone back to liking gundam seed. Well enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clotho groaned as he felt his head pounding, the cement below him wasn't helping too.

His head flew up when he realised why he was on the floor.

He had been captured, drugged probably so they could bring him here.

Here?

Clotho searched the cell for any other life forms.

All he could see were shadows, looking down he could barely see his feet.

He paused when he heard faint breathing from across the room.

He listened more intently, moving closer to the bars that kept him imprisoned.

"Shani?" Clotho whispered into the darkness.

The only reply he got was the shuffle of blankets.

"You're finally up." Orga said from what sounded like down the hallway.

"And you're still alive. Some team-mates." Clotho called back as he slipped to the floor where he had been before.

"We wouldn't of been caught if you didn't run away." Clotho groaned when Orga said this, he always one arguments.

"The problem now is getting out or at least staying sane." Orga's voice was barely heard over the little screams of Shani.

"It's obvious he would be affected first." Clotho voice was muffled as he pulled a pillow to his face for some comfort on the floor.

"True." Came the quiet reply.

"Any plans?" Clotho asked as he felt the bars in front of him.

"This is the Archangel, we aren't going to break through these bars. It's the new metal taken from Junius 7. Our best bet is to get out when we are brought to trial." Orga explained the plan he had been already creating.

"Trial?" Came Shani's frightened voice.

"We'll escape." Clotho said this mainly to assure himself not the other boys.

"I already have most of the escape planned out." Orga assured the heavily breathing boy.

"I need out!" Shani shouted as the other boys heard his bed slam into the walls.

(Clotho doesn't have a bed.)

Clotho sighed.

He didn't think they be like this.

Azrael had such great plans for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orga looked into the darkness with pity.

He knew Clotho would be able to stay calm for awhile.

It was obvious Shani would be the first affected, since he was so frail.

His mind wasn't stable and he needed people to hold it together.

Or at least he needed the potion.

Without it they would slowly go insane.

Or is Shani's case, instantly go insane.

Orga wanted to help Shani calm down, he knew without the boy their escape chance would be slim.

Though he knew if he tried comforting the boy with words, Clotho would just use it against him in the future.

Though Orga's mind wasn't really fixed on just getting out or helping Shani.

He was also trying to think their battle through.

He needed to know how the Dominion's results.

He fell on his bed wishing he had some book to read to get his mind off all the excitement going on right now.

He curled up in his blanket, thinking about his sister.

He would of taken out the picture of her, Archangel hadn't taken it from him, but the lights were too dim.

Orga let his mind race off with different ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shani sat back breathing deeply.

He hated it, hated how he was the weaker one.

He wanted to leave his old memories behind.

Though whenever he tried, his body would remind him of how his earlier actions had destroyed his life.

He gasped as another pain shot through his chest.

He pulled his knees closer and moves farther into the corner.

He wanted to hide from the pain.

That's what he had always done.

Shani shuddered as he looked out into the darkness again.

He really wished his team mates were closer.

If he knew they weren't scared, he could feel safer.

He kicked the bed farther away, he could never stand sleeping in one anyway.

Shani leaned his head back against the wall, an attempt to get ride of the pain throbbing on his head.

A bandage had been thrown around his head before they had knocked him out again.

He had seen her face.

Beautiful ocean coloured eyes with hair the colour of blood.

Peaceful but, dangerous.

Something he found intriguing.

She may had sneered at him but, he could sense some apology behind it.

He still couldn't believe it, a girl fighting.

He chuckled as he realised the girl had definitely looked like a fighter.

He threw his fists against the wall as the pain this time seemed to slice through his leg.

He checked for bleeding but, banged his head off the wall when he realised it was his mind playing with him.

Shani left his head against the wall as he slid to the floor.

Getting out wasn't the problem right now, he always got out of trouble.

What he needed now was an excuse to see the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clotho woke to a startling slam.

A tray came from under the bars and jabbed into his side.

The person pushing it through continued their action, thinking the tray was eventually going to slide under.

"It's not going to go through with a body in the way." Clotho whispered and was greeted by a gasp.

They fell to the ground after they realised their head was a few centimetres from Clotho's.

"Uh…..I knew that." Came a cheerful but, confused reply.

Clotho knew that voice.

He immediately traced back to his earlier battle.

Her face appeared in his mind at the same time it appeared in front of him.

"Sorry about that." She said as she pulled the tray away from the door.

Clotho felt his cheeks start to burn.

He blinked surprisingly, why would he blush at a time like this.

Was it her soothing voice or her adorable face.

He slapped his face to wake up from the day dream.

"I'll come and give it to you." She said as the sound of keys rang out through the room.

"Are you insane?" A lower voice screamed from across the hall.

"Asagi, you have to be more careful. Even if he doesn't have any weapons, he is still a threat." Came a stoic voice where the slam had sounded.

Asagi?

The name was perfect, something he would of hoped for such a stunning girl.

This time he hit his head off the bar, these crush thoughts were beginning to take over his mind.

He had to control himself, he had to stay calm.

He needed to stay sane.

It was something he wanted to laugh about.

It wasn't funny just stupid, jealousy was most likely the stupidest thing about it.

Shani, Orga and him had to always be frightened about staying sane, everyone else lived their lives normally.

Normal.

It seemed unreal, unnatural, still an unknown quality.

Azrael had promised them power, a new of life.

Clotho never remembered him telling them about it affecting their emotions, the way they lived.

"I was sure he wouldn't hurt me." Asagi said and Clotho could tell she was pouting.

He wanted to tell her he wouldn't hurt her, that he would enjoy her company and want her to bring the food in.

He couldn't though, he needed to stay away from the enemy.

He also couldn't let his comrades see him wanting a girl's attention.

A bun was pushed into his slightly opened mouth.

Asagi giggled before she pushed the tray half way under.

Clotho was disappointed that he had moved slightly during the girl's conversation.

The he grumbled at himself, he let his mind wander again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shani couldn't take his eyes away from the blur.

She had yelled at her team-mate.

She was beginning to become more attracting by the second.

He laughed a little, realising he found her attractive even though he could only see her outline.

"What are you laughing about?" She whispered into the cell.

"You." He replied slowly.

She obviously didn't like his answer because his tray was thrown under the bars.

She stamped off grumbling to herself.

Shani smiled to himself, she definitely his type.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it for this time. I'm going to update soon. The next chapter should be about the trial. Review so I can decide if I should really update.


	5. Chapter 5 On Trial

Wow I really am updating, it is kinda quick. Though this story is my way of getting out of the real world and into a insane one. So, I hope you enjoy this world too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Orga woke quickly, he was able to sleep well because of his cell being away from the others.

Unfortunately, Clotho probably didn't sleep well.

Orga now sat against the wall staring at the door, he knew it would be time soon.

It sent a chill down his spine.

He never really thought he would have to use his brain to get out of a situation like this.

What would you do?

Well, being a smart person Orga was, he made a plan.

Though how good was a plan if you didn't know your enemy or the place you are aboard.

Orga sighed and shook himself off, it was definitely almost time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clotho stretched as he used the bars to pull himself up.

Shani had kept him up by his constant whining and crying.

He knew it would of been a lot worst if Shani had actually slept.

The nightmares would usually make the boy lose sense of reality and believe his dream was the real deal.

Clotho shook the unwanted memories away.

He wasn't going to experience that again.

Clotho heard the metal door creak as someone squeezed in.

"Hi there!" The hyper voice of Asagi called.

"Hi." He grumbled.

Seeing this girl only made it worst, he was trying to forget her.

"I'm here for a reason." She said with a giggle, knowing he was probably getting tired of her.

He looked curiously up at her, did she mean the trial?

"Breakfast!" She slid the tray under with another giggle.

Clotho almost fell over at her reason to come here.

Was she crazy?

He was a fighter and he was going to a trial, you don't come to their cell and feed them every hour!

Shani's and Orga's girls would come done like twice a day, Asagi was here almost 15 times.

"You must be scared." Asagi said as she realized his sudden silence.

"Why should I be?" He snorted and began picking at his burnt food.

"Cut the act, it is pretty obvious. Aboard an enemy ship, one of the most powerful ones, where you haven't met a single high officer. You must be a little nervous." Asagi said with all cheerfulness gone.

Clotho turned to see her dark face, he didn't like this tone.

He felt the insecurity and nervousness return.

Had her cheerful voice kept him calm.

"I guess." Clotho watched as Asagi shook her head at his answer.

"Asagi?" Juri's voice called from the door.

"Here I am!" Her voice once again back to normal.

"You are prepared I see." Mayura came up behind Asagi.

"Huh?" Asagi looked at her two friends with confusion.

Clotho smiled at her cute expression.

'This is unbelievable.'

Clotho shook his head to get Asagi out of his head, it didn't help that she now stood in front of him.

"Time to go." She said in the serious tone.

Clotho gulped as he realized how much this meant, his life could be on the line.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shani flinched as the warm hands brushed against his arms.

"Shani, time to go." Mayura pulled him up to a standing position.

At first, Mayura had hated using their names.

After awhile though, she seemed to enjoy saying Shani's name.

"Clotho? Orga?" He searched the darkness for his comrades.

"They're already upstairs." She pulled his arm gently as she guided him down the dark hallway.

"Okay." He let his mind wander on their plan, it was beginning to look impossible.

"Will you come back?" Mayura had stopped walking.

She didn't turn but, Shani knew she was frowning.

"Would you want that?" He smiled when she turned around and punched him in the shoulder.

"Yes." She whispered after silence.

Shani didn't know what to say to that, she was admitting she wanted him here.

He couldn't promise anything, no matter how much he wanted to.

He was on the other side, Azrael was their leader.

"Mayura, did he kill you?" Asagi called down with a giggle as she realized a dead person would not respond.

"He's just being a hassle." She pulled him again, up the stairs this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three boys were tossed carelessly on the ground by their three guards. (Mayura, Asagi and Juri were replaced by Arnold, Jackie and Delilah.)

Orga searched the room for any escape but, to his surprise they were in a comfortable sitting area.

He stared up in confusion at the captain and gaped as he saw a girl.

Sure she looked scary in a way but, she was a woman.

This could be easier then he thought.

Unfortunately, beside her stood a blond man with quite a bit of muscles.

Orga looked down at the floor, no way a scrawny person like him could get past that man.

He felt his team mates eyes on him so he turned his head to slightly look at them.

"What is the plan?" Clotho mouthed to him, he had obviously discovered their earlier made plan was junk now.

"No plan. Nothing." Orga mouthed back and then turned back to the captain. (To Orga, Murrue doesn't deserve a capital C in captain.)

Shani and Clotho would be extremely upset with him but, the captain was a girl he would be able to talk his way out.

"State your names and positions." The captain said with authority.

"Please come to understand miss, we aren't anything special. We were forced to sign up and now we are stuck on some ship. I'm lost and scared." He let his eyes water with forced tears.

The man beside her chuckled at Orga's statement.

The captain elbowed him hard in the side.

"Stop it, Mwu." The captain said with a friendly voice.

"But Murrue, that was a good one." He have her a quick smile before recomposing himself.

"Lies aren't appreciated. I know who you are, I would of preferred you to be honest and answer me properly." Murrue said from her desk.

Clotho grumbled, probably for Orga getting caught for lying.

"You are going to be brought to Orb, where the army can take you in as a prisoner. This time, you will be locked in actual rooms." Mwu smiled when Murrue mentioned that the boys would be able to have rooms now.

"Keep in mind, you will have guards still." Mwu added before Clotho could begin his smirking.

Instead he frowned and glared at the commander.

The Captain called for the guards who would take them to their new rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Orga swore under his breath as he sat on the bed in the corner.

His new "cell", if you wanted to call it that, was the same size as the last.

Now though it was like a minature bedroom with a bed and dresser.

A chest and a chair stood against the right wall.

His dresser on the left, his bed was at the back wall with a bed side table.

Orga groaned as he found no mirror in the room.

He had to admit though, being a prisoner wasn't that bad.

The captain was even going to eventually allow them to eat with the other members of the ship.

Orga turned his head to the right, noticing some sound of crunching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shani smiled as Orga's head appeared through the hole, though he was a room away.

Clotho had moved his dresser to make a hole in the wall.

Orga had shuffled his chest over to be able to find the source of the noise.

Orga smiled when he realized his two comrades were next door.

"What is the new plan?" Clotho asked as he shuffled away from the hole so Orga could look through his room to Shani's hole.

"New plan?" Shani looked at him confused.

"Ya, the one that's going to get us out of here." Clotho looked at him curiously.

"Were you suspecting us to stay or something?" Orga looked at his comrade, knowing this was probably what he was thinking.

"Of course not, I just didn't realize the old plan was ruined." Shani lied.

Clotho just gave him the, "You are stupid," look.

Shani really didn't want to go back to Azrael, he was beginning to feel comfortable.

He shook away the thoughts of actually staying with the Archangel, his team-mates would never allow him to make such a stupid decision.

"This ship seems to have a lot of freedom, I mean look at the rooms we got. I should be able to find an easy way out."

"And when we get out?" Clotho looked at Orga with seriousness.

"We take our mobile suits." Orga replied.

"How? Mine was destroyed." Shani leaned against his wall, letting his head barely show through the hole.

"They fixed them, I saw the reports being taken to the captain as we were leaving." Orga smiled as he remembered the boy with glasses running with the folder.

Shani now looked at the floor, leaving meant no more Mayura.

Could he go back to without her?

He dragged his nail down his arm, quite fiercely.

The thought was out of his mind before he heard Clotho tell Orga to make a date as soon as possible.

"Guys, I'm going to bed." Shani nodded to them before pulling his bedside table in front of his hole.

Shani could hear the two whispering about him being tired from the stress.

Which really meant his separation from their usually taken drug.

Shani couldn't help but, smile at the lamp on the side table.

He had been in the dark cell, making him scream from the darkness taking over him.

He pulled the mattress off the bed, since he enjoyed sleeping on the floor.

Shani turned on the lamp and laid on his flat bed.

He didn't care how hard the mattress was, it was better then what he had before.

He fell asleep quickly, the light dancing slightly on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey there! I'm glad this chapter is done, though it was fun. I have 2 major surprise coming soon. A nice one and a bad one, so you'll have to keep reading to find out!


End file.
